


Mine

by LoveIsGone



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsGone/pseuds/LoveIsGone
Summary: Jiyong gets jealous.
(Cross post at AFF.)





	Mine

“Wait.”

There was a gasp as he ran his hand through sweat tangled locks. He tightened his fingers over soft, blonde strands and yanked, feeling the body against his stiffen at the action. There was a sound of discomfort, something that was a cross between a grunt and a moan. He could feel Seungri’s warm breath against his neck, quick and erratic.

“Jiyong,” his name trembled out of the younger man and he couldn’t help but to press his mouth against those lips, so hard he felt their teeth click together painfully for a moment.

Seungri tasted of alcohol, bitter yet sweet. Jiyong could feel the younger man’s hands against his chest, gripping the fabric of his shirt tight. He could feel the maknae’s heart pounding, fast and rhythmic, reminding him of the club, of the emotions that were racing through him.

-

The music was electrifying the air.

Jiyong could feel the deep bass vibrating through his entire body as he pressed closer to Seungri, trying to hear what the younger man was saying. It was all a blur of sound and clipped off words as the volume in the room rose and fluttered with the beat of the song.

Seungri was smiling, drinking a beer he had obtained earlier, face flushed and glistening with sweat from dancing. Jiyong could smell the alcohol on the maknae's breath and wondered how many he had had since they arrived. Seungri was still coherent, but he would touch Jiyong’s shoulder or arm, sometimes trailing his fingers lower to sneak his hand up the back of the leader's shirt, fingertips grazing the older man's lower back, leaving a path of warmth across his skin.

Jiyong could be enjoying himself more, but the music made him feel deaf and he couldn’t help but notice the way the people in the room would look over at them, their eyes lingering just a few moments too long. People recognized them, but were polite enough to stay away. Yet, he noticed how some of those eyes were lingering on Seungri’s figure just a little longer than he would have liked. He saw someone from across the room approach, someone who had been eyeing the younger man all night, very obviously trying to undress the maknae with their eyes.

A good looking woman, wearing a slinky dress and seductive smile, started to approach and Jiyong  felt as if the noise in the room had been turned down, only the sound of his blood rushing in his ears could be heard. He reached for Seungri’s wrist and held it, his fingers tightening with each step the woman took.

-

“What’s gotten into you?” Seungri asked as he maneuvered himself out from between the door and Jiyong’s body, heading towards the bed.

Wordlessly, the leader stepped behind the younger man and pushed him towards the bed until they were falling into in. Jiyong heard the maknae let out a cry of surprise and felt the air rush out from the other man’s lungs as he landed face first on the mattress.

“Hyung,” Seungri protested, trying to shift out from underneath the older man, “Get off.”

“No,” Jiyong breathed as he snaked his free hand down to the waist of his boyfriend’s jeans and started to tug at the fastening and zipper.

“What are you-?” the younger boy’s words were muffled as Jiyong placed his hand on the back of Seungri’s head and pressed his face into the mattress.

He could feel the maknae’s legs kicking out and shifted into a better position. The leader placed most of his weight on the younger man’s back. He tugged at Seungri’s pants and boxers until they were low enough to expose his ass.

-

The woman leaned in close to Seungri, smiling, invading their space. Jiyong felt heat rising to his cheeks as the woman tapped his boyfriend’s shoulder. The maknae looked over at the woman and Jiyong could tell Seungri was smiling without even seeing his face. The woman leaned in closer, speaking into Seungri’s ear, lips practically grazing his earlobes. The younger man shook his head, putting his hands up as he turned to Jiyong.

The woman gave Jiyong an appraising look and then rolled her eyes, placing a teasing hand on Seungri’s chest, her smile widening. The leader felt his anger boil over when he read the woman’s lips: Come dance with me, baby!

“Hey, fuck off!” Jiyong shouted as he pulled Seungri back and stood in front of the stranger. The entire club seemed to go quiet around them as he glared at the woman.

The woman seemed to wilt in his presence now that his temper had flared, putting her hands up in defense, face flushing with what could have been embarrassment.

Then the stranger, the intruder, was walking away and Seungri was talking to him, trying to calm him, words caught up once more in the deafening music.

-

Spit slick fingers slipped into tight heat and Jiyong felt Seungri stiffen beneath him, inhaling sharply.

“Slower,” the younger man gasped, his body instinctively moving to pull away.

“Shh,” the leader breathed against Seungri’s neck as he moved his fingers, pulling out and thrusting them in with more force each time, feeling that tight ring of muscle start to relax.

The maknae panted, letting out a soft whimper, hands clutching the sheets. Jiyong felt blood rushing to his groin where his growing erection strained against the fabric of his jeans. He could feel his clothed bulge rubbing against the cleft of Seungri's exposed ass, straining for more. His entire body longed for more contact as he pressed his mouth to nape of Seungri's neck, licking the bare, salty skin before sucking hard enough to make the younger man yelp. Hard enough to leave a mark.

"Up," Jiyong grunted, as he adjusted to get on his knees, pulling the younger man's hips upward.

"Hyung," the maknae moaned, his hips were moving to meet the thrusting of Jiyong's fingers.

The leader withdrew his digits and fumbled with his belt, hands undoing his jeans in a hurry to free his erection. He pulled his member out from between the slit in his boxers and spit into his hand to coat his cock with saliva.

Seungri tried to lift his head, to look back at the older man, but Jiyong kept a firm hand on younger man's neck, keeping him in place, shoulders pressed firmly against the bed, ass up in the air. The leader guided his member to the maknae's opening, feeling resistance with the first experimental thrust. He steadily pressed his hips forward and suddenly felt the tip of his cock, slick with pre-cum, slide past that tight ring of muscle, a burning heat slowly swallowing him whole.

Seungri cried out at the intrusion, hands scrambling for the sheets, and Jiyong moved his hand from the younger man's neck to clamp it over his mouth as he leaned in, sinking his entire length into the maknae, feeling Seungri's walls squeeze every inch of him firmly.

"Fuck," he breathed, feeling the grip of Seungri's ass around his cock, hot and pulsing.

The younger man's hands were tugging at his, trying to uncover his mouth, signaling that he needed to breathe. And Jiyong slowly let up, hand moving to brace himself against the mattress, as he started to move his hips, drawing back before pushing himself flush with Seungri's ass once more, trying to penetrate as deep as he could, wanting to feel every part of the younger man.

"Ji-" Seungri's voice trembled.

Jiyong leaned in close and buried his face against the maknae's shoulder, his teeth nipping sharply at the younger man's exposed flesh as he set a fast, brutal pace. Seungri was writhing beneath him, eyes squeezed shut, hand gripping the sheets so tight his knuckles were turning white. The maknae's voice was strained, the sounds that escaped caught between a whimper and a moan, sometimes coming out in a pitch that Seungri must have thought was embarrassing, but was the most erotic thing Jiyong had ever heard.

He snapped his hips forward, hearing the satisfying sound of flesh meeting flesh as Seungri pushed back to meet his every stroke, practically impaling himself on the older man's member, moaning incoherently. Jiyong could feel his orgasm building low in his belly, a coiled spring. Reaching around, he pulled the maknae's jeans further down, finally exposing the younger man's erect cock. The leader wrapped his fingers around the hot, pulsing member, causing Seungri to jerk beneath him, his stuttering at the new contact. Jiyong stroked the younger man in time with his thrusts, he could feel the maknae's entire body tightening like a loaded spring.

As that feeling of his impending release continued to build within him, he found his hips quickly losing rhythm, pleasure crowding into every part of him as he lost himself in the feeling of fucking - claiming - his boyfriend.

"Ji-" Seungri's voice caught in his throat as he cried out, cumming into the leader's hand, streams of it hitting the bedsheets, leaking between the older man's fingers.

In that moment, the maknae tightened around Jiyong's member. The tight squeeze of Seungri's ass around his cock made him go over the edge as he jerked his hips forward erratically a couple more times, emptying himself into the younger man. His strength left him completely once the aftershocks subsided, limbs giving out as he fell forward onto Seungri.

"Hyung," the younger man's voice was a muffled whine.

Taking several deep breathes, Jiyong slowly pulled out, holding his boyfriend close when the maknae groaned at the movement, still too sensitive to do much more than lie there. He held Seungri close as they caught their breath, the two of them hardly undressed, both a sweaty mess, feeling his heart rate start to slow.

"What got into you?" Seungri's exhausted voice asked, the younger man gradually turning so they could face one another.

"Nothing," Jiyong answered.

Seungri just gave him a questioning look, face still flushed, alcohol tinged breath coming out in short, breathy pants.

The leader sighed, pressing a kiss to the other's forehead, "You're mine."

"Obviously," the younger man laughed.

And Jiyong couldn't help but smile. Because despite his possessiveness, his jealousy, Seungri always seemed to understand where he was coming from. In the morning, when Seungri will obviously be sore, Jiyong will apologize over and over for letting his emotions get the better of him and take care of his maknae in every way possible.

But for now, laying together in bed, an absolute mess, really was what he needed and it was perfect.


End file.
